L'Odyssée de Ace
by Simba-kun
Summary: Ace se réveille dans un endroit inconnu. Persuadé qu'il est mort, une nouvelle aventure l'attend cependant dans un monde insoupçonné. A la clé de cette aventure, un dernier voeu à réaliser. Suivez Ace et ses compères dans cette nouvelle quête inattendue!
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir à tous! En ce beau soir de fin novembre, à l'aube de l'hiver, que diriez-vous de vivre une nouvelle aventure aux côtés d'Ace, et de tout un florilège de personnages issus d'autres parts, voire inventés par mon propre esprit?

Cette histoire m'est venue alors que je pensais que je n'accepterais jamais que Ace soit vraiment mort. Bien sur, c'est un personnage de mangas, et je m'y suis faite, mais cette histoire me tient beaucoup à coeur, et je m'investis beaucoup dedans. J'espère que le principe de l'histoire ne vous paraîtra pas trop compliqué, et que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire, que moi à écrire! Bref, retrouvez un monde inédit dans cet écrit, que j'ai inventé moi-même. Vous rencontrerez des nouveaux personnages aussi, des OC, qui j'espère vous plairont, mais ceux-ci interviendront plus tard, et ce premier chapitre n'est que l'introduction. Je ne suis pas fervente catholique, mais j'avoue croire à une justice divine. Et de toute façon, ce n'est qu'une histoire, vous pouvez très bien croire que c'est un univers parallèle aussi si cela vous chante :P N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, ou un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir :)

Cette histoire peut être qualifiée d'histoire d'amour, mais sera surtout sous le signe des sentiments, et quelque soit leur nature! Il n'y aura rien d'explicite ;) ENJOY!

**Disclaimer** : Le personnage d'Ace et son passé appartiennent à Oda, le reste, pour l'instant est à moi!

* * *

><p>Ace sentit qu'il reprenait lentement conscience. Il ouvrit peu à peu les yeux, mais les plissa rapidement, la lumière lui agressant la vue. Il respira alors un grand coup, et retrouva toutes les sensations qu'il pensait avoir définitivement perdues. L'odorat, le goût, l'ouïe, le toucher, la vue, tout lui revint. L'effluve des fruits sucrés et suaves parvint jusqu'à lui, il entendit le doux clapotement des vagues qui se meurent sur la rive, il put sentir chaque grain de sable rouler sous son dos, et la sensation de chaque muscle dans son corps. Il pensait être mort, et pourtant, il ne s'était jamais senti si… Vivant ! Il se frotta doucement les yeux en se relevant et en s'asseyant sur le sable avant d'observer l'endroit inconnu où il se trouvait. Une île, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, se révéla à lui. Des palmiers à larges feuilles agitées par une brise, une plage de sable fin, une mer claire et limpide, seul le roulement des vagues et le bruissement des feuilles brisaient le silence qui semblait régner sur cet endroit. Ace, dont l'esprit devenait de plus en plus clair, ouvrit totalement les yeux en se demandant où il pouvait bien être. Il se souvenait on ne peut plus clairement de sa mort, de Luffy, de Marineford, alors que diable faisait-il sur une île ? L'évocation de ces souvenirs se fit cependant douloureuse pour le jeune homme qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il s'apprêtait à frapper le sol d'un poing rageur pour décharger le poids qui semblait lui écraser le cœur, quand une lumière éclatante apparut devant lui.<p>

« Portgas D. Ace, annonça une voix céleste, venant probablement de la lumière.

-O-Oui, bafouilla ledit Ace, trop étonné par cette soudaine et mystérieuse apparition.

-Je suis un représentant de la justice divine, une Entité divine. Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ?

-A votre avis ? demanda ironiquement Ace en levant un sourcil et en faisant un sourire en coin.

-Tu es au Royaume Ephémère, continua l'Entité, nullement décontenancée. Je vais tout t'expliquer, et cela risque de te surprendre, aussi, je te demanderais de ne pas m'interrompre, et de réserver tes questions pour plus tard. »

Ace acquiesça et s'installa dans la position la plus confortable qu'il trouva, soit allongé sur le côté, une main soutenant sa tête, pour écouter le récit extraordinaire dont il allait être témoin.

« Le Royaume Ephémère se trouve entre le monde des Vivants et le domaine du Paradis, commença l'Entité. Ce royaume n'est pas accessible à tout le monde, et celui-ci n'est mentionné nulle part du fait de notre Créateur. Mais laisse-moi t'expliquer, annonça-t-il devant l'air ébahi de Ace. Dieu, touché par la mort héroïque mais tragique de personne se sacrifiant pour sauver la vie de la personne qu'il chérissait le plus de leur vivant, a décidé de créer ce monde afin de leur accorder une dernière faveur, en hommage à leur amour inconditionnel. Car savoir aimer sans rien attendre en retour est l'enseignement principal qu'il a voulu dispenser à l'Homme, bien que celui-ci l'oublie la plupart du temps. La faveur accordée est la réalisation de n'importe quel vœu tous les vœux pouvant être formulés excepté celui de revenir à la vie. Mais pour accéder à ce vœu, une dernière épreuve avant le repos éternel s'impose. Celui qui souhaitera réaliser son vœu devra voyager et affronter de rudes épreuves. Je t'expliquerai les règles qui conditionnent ce voyage si tu désire prendre cette opportunité, tu as le choix. Si tu ne veux pas, ton âme montera alors au Ciel. »

L'Entité marqua un temps d'arrêt, laissant Ace se remettre de cette incroyable histoire. Le jeune homme, trop déboussolé, résuma alors à voix haute l'idée qu'il s'était fait.

« Attendez, je suis donc mort, mais en même temps, pas vraiment ? Je suis un mort-vivant ? »

Si l'Entité n'avait pas de visage pour exprimer son ressenti, le silence qui régna durant quelques instants fut significatif de sa lassitude.

« Si cela vous va, on peut dire ça comme ça. Mais plus exactement, votre âme est en vie tandis que votre corps ne l'est plus. Encore une fois, je vous expliquerai ça si vous souhaiter réaliser le vœu.

-Oui, oui, acquiesça rapidement Ace. Je suis donc un mort-vivant, dans un monde magique où je peux exaucer un vœu ?

-… Oui, concéda l'Entité, jugeant qu'il était de toute façon inutile de raisonner ce genre de personne.

- Et vous êtes en quelque sorte ma marraine la bonne fée ? continua Ace avec un grand sourire

-… Non, je suis votre guide dans ce monde.

-Ah, donc ce Dieu dont vous parlez aurait plutôt ce niveau, c'est ça ? Trop cool !

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, Dieu est –

-Oh et puis on s'en fout, c'est tout de même le principe, coupa Ace. Votre vœu, comptez sur moi pour l'exaucer !

-Non, c'est ton propre vœu qui peut-être exaucé.

-Oh, mais t'es un peu chiant toi, grogna Ace en faisant la moue et en se levant, voulant essayer de toucher l'Entité pour voir s'il pouvait lui pincer quelque chose, comme il avait l'habitude avec Luffy.

-Cela ne sert à rien, dit laconiquement l'Entité.

-Ouah ! s'exclama Ace. Mon doigt passe à travers ! Ma main aussi ! Je peux te traverser mec !

-Un peu de sérieux, je ne suis pas là pour –

-T'en fais pas va, je prends l'opportunité sans aucun doute !

-Ne veux-tu pas y réfléchir plus longtemps ? Es-tu sur de vouloir t'infliger probablement des souffrances alors que tu pourrais avoir enfin droit au repos ?

-Certain. On n'a rien sans rien, et l'appel de l'aventure coule dans mes veines, et là, il bouillonne ! »

Ace afficha un air décidé et sourit, sur de lui. L'Entité, après quelques secondes de silence, reprit de sa voix céleste.

« Soit, qu'il en soit ainsi. Maintenant que ta décision est arrêtée, je vais t'expliquer le fonctionnement de ta quête.

-Vas-y, dit-moi tout !

-L'île sur laquelle tu te trouves est l'île du Commencement, l'endroit où chaque personne ici atterrit en premier lieu. Libre à la personne de repartir ou pas. L'île où tu devras donc te rendre pour exaucer ton vœu est l'île de Pâques, une île que personne ne pourra jamais décrire et que chaque personne est libre d'imaginer et de trouver selon sa volonté. Mais ton périple ne se limite pas à ça. Avant d'arriver à l'île de Pâques, tu devras traverser différentes îles, les îles de la Foi, de la Colère, de l'Amour, de la Peur, de l'Espoir et du Regret. Les noms de ces îles sont un indice, garde les bien en tête. Sur chaque île, tu seras confronté à toi-même, tu seras ton propre obstacle, et en arrivant à surmonter l'épreuve imposée par chaque île, tu pourras t'emparer de la preuve de ton accomplissement. Réunis chaque preuve il y en a une sur chaque île. Garde-les avec toi pour pouvoir exaucer ton vœu une fois arrivé sur l'île de Pâques.»

« Une dernière chose, ajouta l'Entité. Le monde qui t'entoure n'est pas tout à fait réel, puisqu'il n'existe que par les personnes qui s'y trouvent. Le jour et la nuit se succèdent ici, mais le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même façon que dans le monde des Vivants, garde également bien cela en mémoire pour ta prochaine quête. Aussi, ce que tu crois être ton corps, n'est qu'une projection de ton âme. Celui-ci n'a pas de réelle consistance, tu ne peux pas te blesser physiquement, car seuls les sentiments peuvent blesser ou endurcir ton âme. Je ne peux rien te dire de plus, acheva l'Entité. »

Ace avait perdu son sourire et semblait réfléchir. Mais ceci ne dura que quelques instants, et il sourit de plus belle.

« Très bien, j'ai tout compris ! Tu me laisses découvrir le reste par moi-même hein ?

-Oui, néanmoins, n'oublie pas de bien réfléchir à ton vœu, et sache que si tu fléchis et te laisse abattre en pensant que tu n'y parviendras pas, ce privilège te sera retiré et ton âme montera au Ciel.

-…Eh bien, je n'ai plus rien à dire non plus si ce n'est, c'est parti ! déclara Ace, que la dernière recommandation de l'Entité n'affecta guère par son évocation de l'échec.»

L'Entité marqua un temps d'arrêt, mais une aura positive se dégagea de lui. Ace en déduisit qu'il était d'accord.

« Il ne me reste qu'à te souhaiter bonne chance, et espérer te retrouver sur l'île de Pâques jeune homme.

-Compte sur moi ! cria Ace en levant le poing »

L'Entité disparut progressivement, laissant Ace seul sur l'île du Commencement.

« Eh bien, on dirait que c'est reparti pour une nouvelle aventure ! »

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que cet introduction, et que le monde présenté vous a plus, ou tout du moins vous semble prometteur! Je ne peux pas prédire quand je posterais la suite, mais sachant que cette histoire me tient à coeur, si vous me montrez que vous l'appréciez également, je serais encore plus motivée :P<p>

Bisous à tous!

Simba ~


	2. Chapter 2

Ace perdit petit à petit son sourire. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda à travers la brume de l'horizon d'un air sérieux.

« Cette histoire est vraiment hallucinante. Ce monde est hallucinant. Un vœu c'est ça ? Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais bien pouvoir souhaiter, mais dès que je songe à un vœu à exaucer, l'image de Luffy s'impose obligatoirement dans ma tête, pensa le jeune homme en s'adoucissant progressivement

-Bien, j'aviserais plus tard ! Commençons déjà par construire un bateau pour partir d'ici ! s'exclama Ace en s'étirant »

Le jeune homme, face à la mer, se retourna et la vision d'une forêt luxuriante bordant une montagne en son centre s'offrit à lui. Ace fit la moue en voyant la banalité de l'île.

« Dieu devait être fatigué en créant cette île, bouda celui-ci. La prochaine a intérêt à être plus intéressante ou… Je vais devoir agir par moi-même, souffla-t-il dans un sourire malicieux en s'enfonçant son chapeau de cow boy sur le crâne.»

Il se mit finalement en marche les mains dans les poches, levant la tête pour examiner une feuille de palmier se balancer au gré de la brise, ou le ciel d'un blanc bizarrement laiteux. D'ailleurs, cette couleur ne lui était pas familière. Il l'examina plus attentivement, et s'aperçu qu'il n'y avait pas de nuage. Le ciel était simplement comme ça, et donnait à l'endroit un côté mystique, car lumineux malgré l'absence du soleil. Il s'aperçut également de l'absence de conditions climatiques particulières. Il n'avait ni chaud, ni froid. Il était… A température ambiante ? Il se rappela alors que l'entité lui avait dit que son corps n'était qu'une projection de son âme. Il se demanda alors si c'était tout de même possible qu'il ait faim, envie de dormir, ou toute autre envie… humaine.

Perdu dans ses pensées et sa contemplation du ciel, les pas de Ace l'avaient guidé dans la forêt sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte. Rêveur, il n'aperçut pas l'arbre dans lequel il se dirigeait, ni la silhouette qui l'épiait. Un rire cristallin l'éveilla de sa torpeur trop tard cependant. Il tourna vivement la tête pour savoir d'où venait ce rire, et, s'écartant rapidement de sa position initiale pour se mettre sur ses gardes plus loin en cas de danger, il fonça droit dans le tronc d'un palmier et le percuta de plein fouet. Sonné, Ace s'effondra, des étoiles devant les yeux. Alors qu'une noix de coco menaçait de l'achever, la silhouette fut vite à ses côtés et s'empara du fruit avant qu'elle ne touche son visage et l'assomme pour de bon.

Le rire cristallin se fit de nouveau entendre et une main vint se tendre, l'invitant à la saisir. Toujours sonné, Ace s'empara de la main. La finesse de celle-ci lui fit penser, avec le rire que la personne avait eu, qu'il se trouvait en face d'une demoiselle. Il s'imagina cette fille gentille, bienveillante, douce, gracieuse et belle. Elle faisait de la musique, cuisinait divinement bien, s'entendait parfaitement avec les animaux. Elle savait surement bien chanter, avait de longs cheveux soyeux, des jambes infinies, une peau douce et un visage d'ange. S'oubliant dans sa rêverie et la vision toujours un peu vague à cause du choc, Ace ne prit pas vraiment le temps d'examiner plus la personne pour lui donner ses remerciements. Décidé à rattraper la première impression qu'il avait dû faire, Ace se montra aussi courtois que sa vie de pirate lui avait appris à l'être.

« Merci beaucoup mademoiselle, à cause de vous je me suis fait assommé par un arbre, mais sans vous, une noix de coco aurait eu raison de moi pour quelques heures. Ce n'aurait pas été très glorieux.

-Le fait de se prendre un arbre n'est déjà pas bien glorieux en soi, annonça une voix cynique, et bien que douce… Masculine »

Les yeux de Ace sortirent de leurs orbites et il faillit s'étouffer rien qu'en respirant en se rendant compte de sa bêtise. Un homme ! C'était un garçon ! Ace, la vision bien dégagée à présent, ne put que constater combien il s'était fourvoyé. Bien qu'un peu androgyne, la personne se tenant devant lui était bel et bien un garçon.

« Et bien, j'en déduis que tu n'es pas très résistant, le choc avec cet arbre t'aurait-il fait perdre la parole ? demanda le jeune garçon, un sourire clairement ironique sur le visage »

Ace se renfrogna à la remarque et décida de se montrer plus… Digne. Il se releva et se tint debout de toute sa hauteur, et plissa les yeux en observant l'adolescent qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 16, 17 ans. Après quelques minutes de silence à se jauger mutuellement, Ace soupira, vissa son chapeau sur son crâne, et fit un grand sourire.

« Excuse-moi de t'avoir confondu avec une fille le mioche, et merci pour la noix de coco, tu peux la garder en souvenir si tu veux. Aller, c'est pas tout, mais j'y retourne. J'ai un vœu à accomplir moi ! annonça Ace en se retournant, déjà prêt à reprendre la route.

-Non, attends ! s'exclama le jeune homme, son visage perdant toute attitude supérieure»

Ace sourit, avant de se retourner et de croiser les bras en regardant l'adolescent, dont le visage prit une légère teinte rouge.

« Euh, j-je… balbutia-t-il, gêné que sa précédente phrase ait été si désespérée.

-Je t'écoute, l'incita doucement Ace »

Reprenant contenance ainsi que son air supérieur et cynique malgré une expression légèrement hésitante que ne dura que quelques instants, le jeune homme semblait presque impérial, au grand damn de Ace.

« Je t'ai évité l'atroce souffrance de se prendre une noix de coco dans le visage !

-Ah parce que tu la connais ? pouffa Ace

-Ne m'interrompt pas ! rugit l'adolescent, les rougeurs sur ses joues le trahissant. Je pense que tu as donc une dette envers moi !

-Hmm oui ça me semble plutôt logique. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Devant tant de franchise, le jeune homme chancela et perdit une fois de plus son masque le temps de quelques secondes. Mais comme la dernière fois, il reprit rapidement contenance et allait s'adresser à Ace d'un ton suffisant lorsque celui-ci le devança, et parla d'une voix imitant parfaitement la haute et snobe aristocratie.

« Je désire manant que tu te places sous mes ordres, et qu'à la force de tes bras et ma force spirituelle, nous quittions cette île au plus vite. Maintenant construis un bateau avec une unique rame pour toi, un siège pour moi et ramène-moi un lait de coco, et vite, paysan. »

Ace, à la fin de son imitation, lança un clin d'œil au jeune homme, et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Il fit alors un petit sourire en coin timide, ce qui attendrit Ace, et lui tendit une main.

« Tu m'as démasqué on dirait, se lamenta faussement l'adolescent. Je suis Eiichi Sakurai. Et tu es ?

-Hahaha, ne me sous-estime pas Eiichi, je n'ai pas été capitaine d'une flotte pirate pour rien ! Portgas D. Ace, pour vous servir !

-P-Pirate ? répéta Eiichi, hébété.

-Absolument, pirate, dit Ace en gonflant le torse, fier comme un paon. Capitaine de la seconde flotte du plus grand pirate de tous les temps, Barbe Blanche !

-Tu te fous de moi c'est ça ? demanda Eiichi, sceptique.

-Ben… Non… Tu n'as jamais entendu parler des pirates ? s'exclama Ace, un air étonné peint sur le visage. Mais tu as vécu dans une grotte ou quoi ? Ah ! Tu étais un ermite ? demanda sincèrement Ace, très étonné.

-Mais non, n'importe quoi ! se défendit nerveusement Eiichi. C'est étrange quand même, si ton Barbe Blanche était un si grand pirate, j'aurais du en entendre parler… poursuivit-il en calant son menton entre son pouce et son index, réfléchissant.

-Etrange oui. Il y a encore plein d'îles qui n'ont pas été explorées, peut-être que tu habitais sur l'une d'elle et que tu n'étais pas au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans le reste du monde ?

-Hmmm, non, j'étais certes sur une île, mais la carte du monde avait été établie et je sais qu'il n'y avait pas de pirates, tout du moins pas d'équipage avec ton capitaine Barbe Blanche. Peut-être… commença Eiichi, avant de s'arrêter et de se perdre dans ses pensées, instaurant un certain suspense.

-Peut-être ?... continua Ace, curieux de savoir la suite.

-Peut-être que nous venons de monde différents, acheva le jeune blond. »

Ace écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche… Avant de partir dans un tonitruant éclat de rire.

« Un autre monde ! Hahaha, un autre monde !

-N-Ne te moque pas de moi ! s'exclama Eiichi, cramoisi. Ma théorie n'est peut-être pas totalement fausse… »

Ace s'arrêta sur le champ de rire, se rendant compte qu'il mettait mal à l'aise le jeune homme.

« Je n'en sais rien, mais étant donné que tu ne me semble ni idiot, ni ivre, il est très probable que tu aies raison, admis finalement celui-ci

- … T'es schizophrène ou quoi ? demanda sincèrement Eiichi, un sourcil levé, étonné devant le brusque changement d'attitude de l'homme en face de lui.

-Non, répliqua gentiment Ace. Je n'aime juste pas me moquer de ceux qui ne le méritent pas, et j'essaye d'être le plus juste possible, continua-t-il en souriant au jeune blond. »

Celui-ci rougit avant de détourner la tête. Il venait juste de penser qu'il était cool… Ou presque. Jusqu'à ce que le pirate lui ébouriffe les cheveux en riant. Il releva doucement les yeux et se sentit rassuré par ce sourire.

« Merci, chuchota-t-il, les pommettes roses.

-En quel honneur ?

-Je… Je ne suis pas très fort, ni courageux. J'avais peur de me retrouver tout seul ici, et de ne pas savoir quoi faire. Et malgré mon approche très délicate, ironisa-t-il pour rendre la situation moins dramatique, tu as cherché à vraiment me connaître avant de me juger et tu m'as écouté et compris. Alors merci. »

Ace sourit tendrement. Ce petit gars, il l'avait bien compris, était surtout quelqu'un de très fragile qui se donnait un genre parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour cacher son réel manque d'assurance. A ce moment, il se jura de le garder sous son aile, jusqu'à la fin du voyage, et que celui-ci se termine sans qu'il ait de regrets.

« Aller, relève la tête, c'est le premier pas sur la voie pour être un homme ! En route maintenant Eiichi !

-Oui ! acquiesça celui-ci en relevant la tête et en affichant un grand sourire. »

Ace se retourna et entama une marche vers le cœur de la forêt, souhaitant explorer un peu celle-ci et trouver de quoi se faire un bateau pour partir d'ici. Un bateau assez grand pour embarquer Eiichi avec lui aussi !

« Attent- ! »

-Aaaaah, noix de coco à la con, pensa Ace. Elle aura finit par m'avoir, finit-il avant de s'évanouir. »

Eiichi secoua la tête d'un air désespéré en observant le corps d'Ace, étendu sur le sable, et la noix de coco machiavélique à ses côtés, auteur de cet acte cruel. Il sourit tout de même et s'assit à côté du jeune homme, décidant d'attendre un peu avant de le réveiller pour avoir un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Il leva alors la tête au ciel, et son regard se voila de mélancolie.

« Mitsuki… »


End file.
